ONE BAD DAY: A TWISTED LOVE STORY
by Knight of Tabitha
Summary: Jim Gordon's cousin arrives in Gotham setting events in motion that will change everything mean while Tabitha is taken hostage and surprising secrets from the past are exposed that shatter what everyone believes about both her and Jim Gordon. What happens when the monster and the darkness within Jim is set free? What will become of Tabitha Galavan?


_So... I see you received the free ticket I sent you. I'm glad. I did so want you to be here. You see it doesn't matter if you catch me and send me back to the asylum... Gordon's been driven mad. I've proved my point. I've demonstrated there's no difference between me and everyone else! All it takes is one bad day to reduce the sanest man alive to lunacy. That's how far the world is from where I am. Just one bad day. You had a bad day once, am I right? I know I am. I can tell. You had a bad day and everything changed. Why else would you dress up as a flying rat? You had a bad day, and it drove you as crazy as everybody else... Only you won't admit it! You have to keep pretending that life makes sense, that there's some point to all this struggling! God you make me want to puke. I mean, what is it with you? What made you what you are? Girlfriend killed by the mob, maybe? Brother carved up by some mugger? Something like that, I bet. Something like that... Something like that happened to me, you know. I... I'm not exactly sure what it was. Sometimes I remember it one way, sometimes another... If I'm going to have a past, I prefer it to be multiple choice! Ha ha ha! But my point is... My point is, I went crazy. When I saw what a black, awful joke the world was, I went crazy as a coot! I admit it! Why can't you? I mean, you're not unintelligent! You must see the reality of the situation. Do you know how many times we've come close to world war three over a flock of geese on a computer screen? Do you know what triggered the last world war? An argument over how many telegraph poles Germany owed its war debt creditors! Telegraph poles! Ha ha ha ha HA! It's all a joke! Everything anybody ever valued or struggled for... it's all a monstrous, demented gag! So why can't you see the funny side? Why aren't you laughing?– The Joker, The Killing Joke_

 _ **Gotham City 1888…**_

"Jim Cradock for the crime of highway robbery! Burglary! Worst of all you violated and stole the virtue of the good women of Gotham's high society!" The man was interrupted by the condemned man's laugh. Highwayman Gentleman Jim, was from Britain and he made his way to the colonies after becoming to notorious.

However even in America his reputation grew to great heights and he was found and sentenced to death even so he was laughing "I do apologize good people of Gotham it's just I am afraid if you knew the sordid details you would realize that if anyone's virtue was stolen it would have been mine. Though it was an absolute honor and privilege."

The crowd the erupted into a frenzy, "Hang him! Hang him dead!" They cried.

"Enough!" Shouted the Judge "Jim Craddock have you any last words?"

He laughed and thrusted his hooded head up addressing the crowd most would plead or beg but not him no he was the kind of man that treated this historical moment as if it was a coronation and "Ah yes indeed. Fair well good people of Gotham it was a pleasure! I will look forward to seeing you all again!" The moment he finished the they pulled the lever behind him triggering a trap door he fell and his neck snapped.

His death would spark a legacy of crime in Gotham criminal after the next trying to find his fabled stash of loot, and countless others trying to surpass him but none could ever quite measure up to the legacy of Gentleman Jim. There was even a Gotham legend that because of all the women Gentleman Jim had bedded that he was in fact the father to all of Gotham's criminals.

Perhaps the most famous legend that arose from this day was the story that Jim's greed and ambition could not be satisfied or stopped not even in death. Little did anyone that day know that his legend would indirectly influence another.

 _ **Gotham One Year, Before the Wayne Murder…**_

Theo Galavan stood at his office window well it was partly his office and partly his penthouse he was getting impatient waitin for the boy's parents to die. He was prophesized to avenge the Dumas family and punish this city yet so few outside the family understood. So few treated him with the respect he felt entitled to.

"Mr. Galavan your sister is here to see you." His secretary said before walking in.

"Is she now? What possible business could she have here? Let her in."

His secretary opened the door Theo was less than impressed much less happy to see his little sister. Last, he saw her she was a child and living with their mother and since getting back from his training he had learned she left to live in Gotham with her father a poor musician and car mechanic. Her father left their mother after learning of about the Dumas family's history and goals.

It infuriated Theo that Tabitha's father never treated him with any respect. Her father called the Dumas family crazy and another thing Theo could never understand the man so proud yet he had next to nothing.

"Theo!" Tabitha shouted she quickly hugged him he found her affection disgusting even though she hadn't seen him in years "I've missed you."

Theo rolled his eyes in disgust she wore clearly old and dirty sneakers, jeans, a jeans jacket and grey shirt and her hair was so messy. She also wreaked of sweat and had baggy eyes an indication that she'd been working a lot and wasn't sleeping much either "Tabitha…" he paused he wanted to say she looked like a filthy rodent and that she disgusted him however he was nothing if not a man who had been trained to keep up appearances so he smiled and said "it is so lovely to see you. How are you I understand your father divorced, Mother and you left with him."

"Yeah he was upset over her sending you to live with that cult."

Theo stepped closer forcing Tabitha to step back "The Order of Saint Dumas has been loyal to our family for generations and you call them a cult?" He asked placing his hands on his sisters shoulders he wanted so badly to wrap his hands around her neck he could feel her pulse start to race.

"I-I'm sorry Theo. I-I just-just."

He smirked amused at her stuttering "Oh my god Tabitha you still haven't stopped stuttering? I know it's a nervous habit but-"

"Look Thee-Theo I know I am not-" She kept stuttering and annoying her brother "what you expect from a Dumas-"

"Please you are not a Dumas, Tabitha you-" He stopped the façade now making his disgust obvious "I don't know what you are. Our fore fathers struggled to reclaim wealth and status and you are content with taking care of some sickly old man, while aspiring to protect this pathetic city, to add insult to injury you've sunk as low as to take side jobs like scrubbing toilets and working fast food just to pay that old fool's medical bills."

"Theo he's my father. My family-"

"Really now." He walked back to his window placing his hands in his pockets "So you're here to grovel like a dog for your poor father I take it. You want to ask me for my financial support."

"Well-" Tabitha hesitated she hated asking this but the cost of supporting her father was getting worse "I'm willing to work for it. I'll get a job working for you if you want. I'll do anything you want to I will give up my dream of being a-"

"Oh stop it! You are so pathetic little sister. Offering to demean yourself to…" He shook his head at her "you are a Dumas for Christ sakes. A Dumas does not serve yet here you are practically on your knees pleading offering to give up everything for an old man who is probably going to die soon anyway. Now get out." The sobbing Tabitha started to leave Theo sighed "Okay Tabitha I suppose I can give you a chance."

She turned around her eyes now filled with hope "Really?"

Theo pressed his back against the glass window "You are my closest immediate living blood relative when I die you get everything. So, if you want the money to support your father. Then just take it. Push me end my life and claim it was an accident. No one would question it this Gotham after all."

Tabitha shook her head refusing the sickening proposal devastated her "How could you ask me to do that? I took an oath to-" she stopped talking seeing it was pointless and left as a storm gathered outside.

 _ **Gotham City Sirens Club Present Day…**_

Tabitha was waiting for Barbara and Butch she was bored beyond belief in truth she had no idea why she stayed in Gotham no she did. She knew but could never say it out loud her family disowned her and she had nothing. That was the truth about being a Dumas if you did not do as you were expected you'd be threatened with disownment there was though a time when she thought she could be different. So, she struck out on her own and lived with her father after he divorced her mother.

Still there were times she thought about starting over asking Butch if he'd be willing to leave Gotham. It was a lovely dream she often had but never spoke of marrying Butch having kids something simple and normal without violence as odd as some might think she found the idea of a peaceful life very appealing. Just like her father wanted for her. The moment that thought crossed her mind she shook her head "Idiot. You made your choice the past is dead and gone. You made your- no, it was made for you." She muttered to herself she hated letting her humanity show. Tabitha felt her humanity, her innocence was stolen from her and in a way it was.

She looked at the calendar and the day she hated that one terrible anniversary was fast approaching her breathing increased "Damn them. I was a good-" She watched as Jim Gordon came in pissed like always he was trouble and poor Babs was too blind to see it "What the hell do you want?" She glared uncorking a bottle of vodka.

"Oswald Cobblepot. Where is he?"

"Well let's see…" She mockingly turned around pretending to call out to someone "Birdhead? Oh Birdhead? Huh?" She turned around to face Gordon she dressed in what he only could assume was a normal outfit for her some sort of full body leather military themed uniform of some sort. That was the only way he could think of to describe her commonly used outfits "He doesn't seem to be here or anywhere." She mocked him with a baffled look putting her right index finger on her hips "Gee… I wonder where he could be." She sneered at him clearly enjoying the fact he wouldn't do anything other than shatter a few bottles.

Jim Gordon walked up to her until he was practically in her face "Do not test me."

"Go. You will get nothing from Barbara and nothing from me. I don't even know why you care. Well actually I do. You and your little buddy Penguin are partners in crime. He was your ticket up the ladder. He may have thought he was using you I'm sure Falcone thought that to. Oh right Penguin asked specifically for you to kill him he made a promise to Falcone and told Butch later on who told me but you know what it made me realize that you are both scum." Tabitha looked at Gordon her words stirred up his rage.

"You know nothing about me Tabitha. Believe me when I tell you the things the people in this city don't know about me could fill a book. Tell me do you know who Montoya is?" He asked while smiling arrogantly "You see Montoya was the woman Barbara was with before me and before you. Actually you kind of look alike. So maybe whatever you think you have with Barbara is really just some sad little attempt of hers to have a new Montoya around one that is so insecure that Barbara gets all the coddling and enabling she so desperately needs. I really do wonder how long before like Montoya and myself, that you Tabitha realize your just a little house pet Barbara shows attention to so she can get whatever she wants. Honestly I feel sorry for you. I think you fear being alone so you cling to whoever you can first Theo, then Butch since when I can only assume you had no one and nothing because when I went to you for help with Azrael you seemed able to fit everything you owned into a bag which tells me you have no life probably wasn't allowed one.

Jim continued as he walked up to the stage of the club Tabitha crossed her arms as her nails dug into her sleeves she glared at him "Then your brother stabbed you and you couldn't be close with Butch because and this is in my opinion the really tragic part I think you still love Theo so much you were upset to some degree with Butch for firing a bazooka at him. So you clung to Barbara your last real source of emotional support. The problem is you have nothing real. You got everything from being a lap dog from being somebody's house pet and that is how you see yourself and it kills you. You probably love Butch for representing some chance at normalcy I mean I recognize the look in your eyes like a soldier conditioned to kill under orders. Same look I have from my time in the military."

"Shut up." Tabitha leaned in on the stage clearly getting visibly angry "Get out now. You destroy lives Gordon, you destroyed Barbara's and you-" She stopped herself.

"I what?" Jim asked he was acting unusual like something got into him she didn't know him well but she knew him well enough that this was unusual behavior.

Tabitha's eyes widened giving her that crazed look she got when she was about to get pissed or show her sadistic side "Are you stalling?" She rushed to the kitchen door relieved and somewhat confused to find no sign of anyone. Her eyes moved to the walk-in freezer where she and Barbara stored food and hid money obtained through various illegal activities and stolen jewels.

"You know Tabitha you should really see someone about your paranoia and self-esteem issues. I worked in Arkham. I can give a great referral. Who knows might improve your relationship with Butch by helping you open up." Jim said as he walked in and leaned against the walk-in freezer door.

Tabitha started to panic if he had cops ready to bust in and open that door they'd have all sorts of evidence on her and Barbara enough to lock both up for a while if not it would be enough leverage to pressure one or both of them into ratting out a lot of criminals that used their club to hide and smuggle their illegal goods. They even helped circulate counterfeit money for a share of the profits.

The point being that if Jim opened that door and a team of law enforcement officers burst in she and Barbara would be screwed Tabitha took a deep breath Jim Gordon wanted her angry she just had to not let him win "Listen clearly you think we had something to do with Oswald's disappearance but we didn't now please leave Jim." She'd be lying if she said a little part of her didn't die inside from just saying please to him of all people. She hated playing nice with him and wanted only to blow his brains out. Especially after he well that was topic for another time.

She was glad when Jim sighed "Fine I guess I will be leaving I still want to talk to Barbara. I mean your well-"

"Go." Tabitha placed her hand on her gun but something struck Jim as odd. It was her stance she stood like a cop. It wasn't exactly surprising especially if she had been trained in weapons and combat her whole life. Still this stance it was familiar Jim shook his head and rubbed his eyes clearly tired so he asked something that was probably obvious "Did I know you? Before you and your brother came to Gotham did our paths cross in a way? I only ask because you clearly have a personal grudge against me. You always have seemed to hate me."

"Get out!" She finally snapped turning her back as she rushed up to push the kitchen doors open she could not stand the sight of his face anymore "I hate you! You took everything from me when you-" The last thing she felt before going unconscious was the handle of a gun hitting the back of her head. She fell out of the kitchen her body laying in between the doors.

He sighed "You really need to start using your head. Way too easy I knew you were trying to restrain yourself it was just a matter of pushing the right buttons." Jim took out his phone and made a call "Yeah wrong siren you idiots but still she's better pragmatically speaking. Now tonight can go off without a hitch."

 _ **Gotham City Air Space…**_

He was a tall man with a goatee he dressed in a plain white shirt and tie with glasses. His shoes were black and matched his pants his flight to Gotham was long and he was glad it was almost over well almost.

"Is something wrong?" The Old Woman next to him asked noticing he wasn't really looking at his newspaper.

"Huh? No sorry I'm just…" He chuckled nervously "I'm just visiting my cousin. My uncle is worried he's in trouble so he asked me to see how he's doing. I think the visit is long over do I would have visited if I didn't have my daughter to consider."

"Oh I see. You have a daughter what's her name?"

"Well my late wife and I named her after this woman who was supposed to marry my cousin. I don't know much about what has been going on but from what I understand the engagement was cancelled. I would be lying if I said I wasn't concerned with how this may turn out, seeing my cousin I mean."

"Why?" The old woman started to become curious.

The man in glasses coughed clearing his throat "Well he's… how should I put this. My cousin has a lot of resentment towards me and our family. It stems from him being adopted and our uncle not really stepping up to take care for him when it happened.

"In addition to that his birth parents were killed when he was just toddler and his foster parents my other aunt and uncle took him and changed his name. I had just been born around the same time and unfortunately my parents gave me the same name so my cousin has had to endure being called Jim instead the full version of the name all his life.

"I sometimes worry he views me as his rival. Growing up he excelled at sports while I was more of a nerd. He wanted to go pro but the family well our uncle pressured him to become a cop and forced him to give up his dream of playing sports professionally. He was good though he had more trophies than I'd ever seen and I think he holds a record for the number of sports ever played by a single person while in high school and college. That's not to say he's all brawn he received a medal in the military for leadership and bravery but he still always felt like he was living in my shadow since between the two of us I moved up the ranks and he didn't. I'm sorry to say my cousin is very resentful of me and I worry that with everything that has happened to him he might be slipping close to the edge. Especially since I might be getting a job in his precinct which is another reason I am visiting. I have been considered for taking over as Captain."

The Old Woman nodded "I see, I don't mean to pry but what was the name your cousin had before he was adopted into your family?"

"Well I suppose it won't hurt any. The name his birth parents gave him is Lawrence Crock."


End file.
